


Lo Que Pudo Haber Sido

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Category: GTAROLEPLAY, GTAV, SPAINRP - Fandom, gta5
Genre: Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, intento de abuso sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Leónidas era un desgraciado.Tenía muy buena suerte para encontrarse con problemas.A/N: Contiene una escena de intento de abuso sexual. Leer con precaución.
Kudos: 9





	Lo Que Pudo Haber Sido

—Joder, otra vez la puta Mary —Leónidas se quejó a la par que descendía de su moto, ya que ésta no encendía. De todas formas probó un par de veces más, pero no eran más que intento fallidos —. Voy a tener que pedir un puto Z. Me cago en la puta, tío. Es que soy un desgraciado. 

Leónidas encendió la radio para pedir una unidad Z, pero no llegó a decir nada cuando de repente un auto con dos hombres y una mujer se paró enfrente suyo. Ellos llevaban armas y le estaban apuntando desde dentro del vehículo.

—Contra la pared, puto madero.

—¡Contra la pared ahora mismo!

—No se siente tan bonito cuando te lo hacen a ti, ¿no? —La mujer sonrió de lado a la par que se bajaba del auto.

—Ya voy caballeros, no se pongan nerviosos —Leónidas intentó mantener la calma mientras caminaba hacia donde le indicaban. Sólo él tenía la mala suerte de que la Mary se le rompiera justo debajo del puente. Donde no había nadie.

La mujer le miró de arriba a abajo a la par que explotaba una burbuja hecha de goma de mascar. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el. Leónidas no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante la mirada que ella le daba. Los hombres mientras tanto se iban acercando más y más hacia él. 

— _¿Justin? ¿Qué ocurre? Estoy escuchando cosas raras_ —La voz de Conway resonó en su oído. 

— _Un par de personas le acaban de decir que se ponga contra la pared. Posible QRR. No ha mandado 10-20_ —Serjey le respondió serenamente. Parecía estar enfocado en lo que ocurría.

— _¡¿Pero qué coño?! Leónidas, 10-20 ahora mismo. ¿Qué está pasando?_

Leónidas por supuesto estaba escuchando a sus compañeros, pero sabía muy bien que no podía hacer absolutamente nada mientras estuviera siendo apuntado con las armas. Supuso que si algo le pasaba, que por lo menos sus compañeros sabrían en todo momento. Si se lo iban a llevar, esperaba que lo dijeron en voz alta para que el sonido sea captado por la radio. 

—Por fin, tío No puedo creer la suerte que tenemos.

—Si, nos encontramos a un puto madero aquí. 

—Por fin podremos tener nuestra venganza.

—Entenderán que no pueden con nosotros. 

—A mí me parece lindo —La mujer dijo repentinamente acercándose aún más a Leónidas, quien se puso realmente nervioso. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo puesto que las veces que se ha encontrado en situaciones similares siempre era, o para lastimarlo o para matarle. No entendía qué querían de él pero al mismo tiempo una parte suya podía comprenderlo. 

_—¿Pero qué coño es eso? Justin necesito tu puto 10-20_ —Jack dijo en radio. Se le notaba desesperado. 

Leónidas deseó poder decir algo. Pero sabía muy bien que si lo hacía entonces pondría en evidencia el hecho de que toda la policía estaba escuchando lo que ocurría. Si sus atacantes sabían esto le quitarían la radio, y eso significaría su fin puesto que estaría completamente solo. 

—¿Qué quieres hacer con él, Kiara? —Preguntó uno de los hombres.

—Bueno pues… —La chica miró alrededor, y al comprobar que estaban completamente solos le sonrió a sus amigos —…dejaré que le hagan lo que quieran pero primero quisiera tener intimidad con él. Ya sé qué es madero pero es muy bonito. 

Leónidas sintió su sangre helar al mismo tiempo que sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Le gustaban las chicas, pero esto no le agradaba para nada.  
Cuándo se hizo policía sabía a la perfección que estaría expuesto a diferentes tipos de peligros. Entendía a la perfección que podía morir joven. Y por más que pregonara ser inmortal, el peligro existía. También sabía que una bala mal dada podría dejarle minusválido. Pero jamás se imagino que le iban a abusar como método de tortura, mucho menos unos cualquiera. 

— _Se acabó. Quiero a toda la puta maya peinando toda la ciudad buscando a Leónidas. Esto es urgente_ —Volkov repentinamente dijo por la radio. Su voz denotaba toda la urgencia que su mensaje contenía.

— _Alerta Azul ahora_ —Conway ordenó.

 _—10-04_ —Respondió Greco.

— _10-04. Estoy activando el Alerta_ Azul _en estos momentos_ —Dijo Serjey.

 _—Haced un 10-08 y equipad carabinas_ —Greco ordenó. 

Uno de los hombres se acercó a Leónidas y comenzó a cachearle. Rápidamente le quitó la pistola, el taser y la porra. 

—Listo, ahora está desarmado —Le dijo a sus compañeros, volviendo con ellos.

El otro hombre miró a Leónidas detenidamente. Recorriendole con sus ojos —Tengo que admitir que sí que está lindo. ¿Cómo te llamas, guapetón? Y ni se te ocurra mentirnos porque solamente tenemos que buscar tu D.N.I. y lo sabremos.

—Agente Leónidas, caballero. ¿Vosotros sabéis lo que estáis haciendo? ¿Estáis conscientes de la gravedad de vuestro delito? —Quizás podría ganar algo de tiempo si lograba que hablaran.

—¿Qué delito? —Cuestionó el otro sujeto que aún seguía apuntándole. Jamás había parado de hacerlo —Terminamos, te matamos y desaparecemos. Nadie nos imputara ningún delito.

— _Hablan de asesinarle_ —Recalcó Serjey — _. La zona de Vinewood está limpia._

— _Voy a la represa con Volkov_ —Anunció Conway.

— _Yuu y Moussa volvemos de Sandy Shore. Está limpio._

 _—10-04. Greco en Mary se dirige al Pier_. 

—Está bien, caballero. Solo digo que lo que están por hacer es muy grave. Están privando a un agente del Cuerpo Nacional de Policía de su libertad y están amenazando con asesinarle. Sólo eso, y sin siquiera llegar a matarme, es gravísimo.

—Joder, pero cállate de una puta vez. Eres tan bonito, no lo desperdicies hablando —Dijo la mujer finalmente parándose junto a él. Ella comenzó a juguetear con su cabello —. ¿Son mechas azules? —Le preguntó tironeando un poco, haciendo que Leónidas gimiera de dolor.

—Así es, señorita —Tenía que mantener la calma en todo momento, sabía que si se ponía nervioso iba a perder. Tenía que demostrarles que estaba calmado y que ellos controlaban la situación. Si él se ponía nervioso, ellos se pondrían nerviosos, y si ellos se ponían nerviosos él podía terminar muriendo esa noche.

—¿Rubio natural?

—Así es.

Kiara entonces presionó sus senos contra su brazo, nunca dejó de tocar su cabello. Leónidas se aseguró de quedarse quieto y no dejarle notar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. 

—Mencionaron algo de vengarse —Dijo repentinamente él, intentando lograr dos cosas con sus palabras: distraerse de la desagradable sensación de tenerla a esa mujer tan cerca y también darles a sus compañeros más tiempo. 

—Estoy al borde de la cadena perpetua —Dijo uno de ellos —. Sólo porque no he pagado ninguna multa. ¿A usted le parece eso? He robado varios vehículos y he cometido algunos atracos. Pero jamás he lastimado a nadie. Pero resulta, que sólo por tener multas impagas me voy a morir en la cárcel —Mascullo entre dientes, completamente furioso.

—Estoy seguro de que sí habla con mis superiores podrá llegar a algún acuerdo. A nosotros no nos hace nada de gracia tener que meter a alguien en perpetua por unas multas impagas.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea que le pareció absolutamente maravillosa. No podía comunicarse directamente por la radio con sus compañeros, pero sí podría darles algún indicio.

—Sí claro, como si fueran a perdonar a un criminal como yo.

—Hace no mucho, justamente en este mismo puente de aquí arriba...—Se aseguró de recalcar muy bien todas sus palabras a la par que señalaba el puente que estaba encima de sus cabezas con la suya —...hubo un chico que se quiso suicidar. Le iba a caer perpetua por tener muchas multas. Un superior mío se lo perdonó. Siempre hay segundas oportunidades.

— _Está debajo del puente._ —Dijo rápidamente Yuu — _¿Se acuerda, superintendente?_

— _Si, claro que sí. Ya sé dónde es. Vamos todos cagando hostias._

—¿Y le perdonaron así porque sí? —El hombre bajó su arma. Tan sólo un par de segundos pero fue suficiente para que entendiera que no estaba tan seguro de hacer todo esto. 

—Claro que sí, caballero. Hay cosas que se pueden hablar y más si usted está arrepentido, pero haciendo todo esto se está complicando aún más su situación.

—¡Cállense de una puta vez! —Gritó el otro sujeto, quién se acercó a Leónidas y empujó a Kiara.

—¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa, tío?! —Ella le recriminó, pero él no prestó atención. Tomó a Leónidas del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared. Luego le pasó el arma a la chica.

—Sostén esto por mí, yo me encargo —Le dijo esto antes de comenzar a luchar contra la ropa del agente para intentar sacarselas.

—¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame ir! ¡No, no, no! No quiero esto. ¡Suelteme! —Todo había cambiado en cuestión de segundos. Leónidas, que había decidido internamente que iba a conservar la calma, la estaba perdiendo demasiado rápido. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si sus compañeros no llegaban a tiempo.

Y eso le aterraba.

—Me voy a divertir contigo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡Habla! —Dijo el hombre que ya había logrado abrir su camisa para acceder a su torso.

—Por favor, no haga esto. Tengo diecinueve años, por favor —Había prometido ser fuerte, se había prometido no rogar, mucho menos en frente de gente tan patética como esta. Pero ahora entendía que frente a situaciones límites nadie sabía cómo reaccionaría.

—Diceinueve... cómo me ponen los chicos jóvenes —Dijo él para luego comenzar a desabrochar el cinturón de Leónidas. 

— _¡Aguanta Leónidas! ¡Me dijiste que serás el puto Sheriff. ¡Bueno esto no es nada! No pasará nada, estamos todos en camino. ¡Aguanta!_ —Gritó Yuu desesperadamente. Nadie jamás le había oído hablar así. Ni siquiera Conway quién le había visto en el peor de sus momentos. 

—Rápido, por favor —Leónidas solamente le hablaba a sus colegas pero el maleante creyó que se refería a él.

—Por supuesto que no será rápido, yo disfrutaré esto —El sujeto entonces desabrocho su cinturón y desabotono su pantalón completamente. 

Leónidas cerró los ojos, listo para comenzar a llorar. No de tristeza pero sí da rabia. ¿Por qué coño era tan débil?

—Espera —Dijo la chica a la par que sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo —. Espera que ponga la cámara para grabar esto y empiezas. 

—Apúrate que se me está poniendo dura —Le dijo él mientras se desabrochaba sus propios pantalones. Para luego bruscamente voltear a Leónidas, haciendo que quede su rostro contra la pared. 

—¡No me jodas! ¡Déjame ir! —El agente comenzó a moverse intentando luchar contra su agresor. Sólo paró sus movimientos cuando sintió la punta de una pistola contra su sien.

—Quédate quieto o te vuelo la cabeza, aquí y ahora —Le amenazó el otro hombre.

—Joder...—Leónidas respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Suponía que si era inevitable, entonces lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar estar tranquilo. Aunque sabía muy bien que no lo iba a lograr.

—Ya está grabando. Comienza —Dijo ella.

El hombre entonces se dispuso a bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. Pero su mano se congeló en medio de la acción cuando se escucharon ruidos extraños detrás suyo, como si fueran pasos de personas acercándose rápidamente.

—¿Pero que-

—¡Arriba las putas manos, capullo! ¡Me levantan todos las putas manos ahora! —Conway gritó desaforadamente. Tanto él como Volkov, Yuu y Moussa se acercaron hacia ellos. Todos tenían carabinas en las manos y les apuntaban. La mujer comenzó a temblar, su teléfono cayó al piso y comenzó a apuntar a los agentes. 

—¡Aléjese ahora mismo de nuestro agente o juro que les mataré a todos! —Yuu agregó también mientras se acercaba muy lentamente a las personas. 

—Me cago en la puta... —Dijo el hombre, quién poco a poco se separó de Leónidas, con las manos en alto. 

Mientras el otro, que le apuntaba, estaba distraído. Leónidas rápidamente giró la pistola en su misma mano, torciendocela y de ese modo quitándosela. Viendo cómo era apuntado, él levantó las manos, pero Leónidas sabía muy bien que no iba a poder atinar. Estaba demasiado nervioso, su vista estaba borrosa debido a las lágrimas que no quería dejar caer. 

—Si se mueven, los voy a mandar a todos con su puta madre —Amenazó Conway mientras se iban acercando.

—Esposad a todos estos individuos —Dijo cuando Serjey y Gregorio llegaron a la escena —. Ahora mismo les diré que les caerá, qué es muy grave. En este caso tenemos secuestro a un agente de policía, amenazas de muerte, intento de abuso sexual, intento de homicidio a un funcionario público. La lista es larga—Dijo Volkov, disfrutando completamente de las miradas que los criminales le daban. Le rogaban que no lo hiciera, y eso solo le enojaba aún más. 

Cuando vió que sus compañeros comenzaban a esposar a aquellas personas que le habían atacado, Leónidas dejó caer el arma y cayó de rodillas. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. No se dió cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que no sintió brazos alrededor de él. Al principio intentó alejarlos de su cuerpo, pero sentía que todas sus fuerzas se habían ido. 

—Tranquilo soy yo, tranquilo. Estás bien —Yuu dijo muy calmadamente a 

Leónidas, quién le miró y luego escondió su rostro en el hombro de su amigo.

—Joder, plastificado. El tío e-ese ha intentado…

—Lo sé, lo sé —Yuu le cubrió con su cuerpo, alejándole de la mirada de todos sus compañeros y criminales. Cuando Leónidas se sintió seguro, comenzó a sollozar contra el pecho de su copia. 

Conway noto la escena y fue a buscar tranquilamente una manta en el maletero de un patrulla. Luego, una vez la había conseguido, fue hacia sus agentes y suavemente tocó el hombro de Yuu, dándole la manta. Yuu la tomó y rápidamente cubrió a Leónidas con ella. 

La noche recién empezaba. 


End file.
